Mistletoe Mishap
by Thundergryphon
Summary: P/E Phoenix has been feeling down lately, so Pearl tries to get him together with Maya using mistletoe. Unfortunately, a certain prosecutor walks under it instead.


Mistletoe Mishap By: Thundergryphon

A/N: Haven▓t written anything in a while, so I wanted to do a Christmasy fic. First attempt at PW.

Disclaimer: I don▓t own any of the characters. This story was created for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: Light slash, absued mistletoe

Archives: (Thundergryphon), Y!Gallery (ChaosToGlory), Objection! (Thundergryphon)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

⌠What are you doing Pearly?■ Maya watched her younger cousin struggling to reach the top of the office doorframe. The chair wasn▓t tall enough for the young girl to reach.

⌠Mystic Maya! I am trying to hang up this plant. The lady at the store said it can make people fall in love. I think she called it miss-el-toe.■

Maya smiled and gently took the little plant from Pearl. ⌠It▓s mistletoe. It▓s a tradition that you hang it in the doorway at Christmas time, and when two people walk under it, they have to kiss.■

⌠If only you and Mr. Nick would walk under it together, then he▓ll realize his undying love for you.■ Pearl sighed and put her hands to her face. This plan to get Mr. Nick to realize his feelings for Mystic Maya was going to work after all!

⌠Uhh, sure Pearly. Here, let me hang it up for you.■ Maya was able to reach the top of the door frame and tape the little plant up. ⌠There we go. We▓ll be spreading lots of cheer to our customers this year.■

⌠Mystic Maya. What if two men walk under it? Will they still have to kiss?■

Maya paused for a second. ⌠Well, I guess so. But the rules say you▓re allowed to give a kiss on the cheek, so I guess that▓s what they would do.■

⌠Mystic Maya is so smart!■ Maya smiled and scratched the back of her head.

⌠Well, I try. Hey, let▓s go get some burgers. I think Nick▓s got some extra money stashed around here somewhere.■

A quick search of the office turned up ten dollars, buried at the bottom of the desk drawer.  
⌠Come on Pearly, it▓s the bosses treat!■ The two girls closed the door behind them, and started down the hall.

* * *

⌠Why are you following me Edgeworth?■ an annoyed Phoenix snapped.

⌠Because Wright, your performance in court has been lacking these past few weeks. I▓ve had no challenges, your arguments are weak, and half the time you look like you want to bolt. So I am going to continue to follow you until you tell me what this is all about.■

⌠Look Edgeworth, it▓s nothing against you. It▓s something personal that I have to deal with, and that▓s that.■

They had finally reached Phoenix▓s office. ⌠Please leave. I have work to do.■

⌠I told you Wright, I am not leaving.■

⌠Fine, at least get out of my way so I can unlock the door■

⌠Why? So you can bolt in and shut the door before I can get inside. I don▓t think so Wright.■

Phoenix had managed to get the door open, but Edgeworth had tried to push ahead, resulting in the two men setting stuck shoulder to shoulder.

⌠Edgeworth, please get out of my way.■

⌠No Wright, not until I find out what is going on with you.■

Phoenix suddenly threw all of his weight to the left, causing Edgeworth to be squished against the doorframe. The sudden impact shook the entire frame.

Edgeworth shoved Phoenix back. ⌠Wright, I demand that you-⌠

Edgeworth stopped mid sentence as a bundle of small green leaves landed on his face. There was dead silence between the two. Edgeworth reached up, pulled off the leaves, and examined them. Slowly he turned to his rival.

⌠Wright. Explain.■

Phoenix took the leaves from Edgeworth. ⌠Err, it looks like mistletoe.■

⌠I know that Wright. What I want to know is why it is hanging in your office.■

⌠Well, I didn▓t put it up. It must have been Maya and Pearls.■ Phoenix sighed. ⌠I guess they were trying to spread the Christmas spirit, or something like that.■ iOr Pearls was trying to get me and ⌠Mystic Maya■ together again./i

By this time Edgeworth had managed to push his way into the office. He grabbed Phoenix▓s wrist with his right want and pulled door shut with his other.

⌠Come in and make yourself at home,■ Phoenix mumbled.

⌠Don▓t mind if I do, Wright.■ Edgeworth walked over to Phoenix▓s desk, paused a minute, then walked around to the other side and sat down in Phoenix▓s chair.

⌠I didn▓t mean that much at home,■ muttered Phoenix as he sat down in the client chair. He knew Edgeworth wasn▓t going to let this go. Maybe he▓d have a bit of fun.

⌠So Mr. Edgeworth,■ said Phoenix, trying to look at serious as possible, ⌠When will I be receiving my payment?■

⌠Payment? What payment?■ Edgeworth wasn▓t in the mood for games, but if humoring his friend was what it took to get him to open up, then he▓d play along.

⌠Why Mr. Edgeworth!■ exclaimed Phoenix, trying his best to sound like a proper young lady, ■We both walked under the mistletoe together. I do believe you owe me a kiss.■

There was a minute of silence. Edgeworth was taken aback. Was Wright serious? Sure, they had ended up walking under the mistletoe together. And he looked dead serious to the prosecutor. But then again, this was Phoenix Wright. He has no qualms with pulling a practical joke here and there.

Edgeworth decided he▓d play along for a bit longer.

⌠Well Wright, I believe that your ⌠payment■ can be arranged.■

⌠Wha-?■ Phoenix was confused. He had never expected Edgeworth to agree to it. Or was the prosecutor just playing him? Phoenix hoped he was serious, but was trying not to get his hopes up. Surely Miles wasn▓t interested in him.

⌠However, there is one condition. First, I want you to tell me what is bothering you.■ Edgeworth▓s expression turned serious and he lowered his voice. ⌠I was hoping you would tell me willingly. I-I thought you trusted me.■

Phoenix lowered his eyes. ⌠I▓m sorry Edgeworth. It▓s just that- well, it▓s something stupid. I really didn▓t want to bother you with it.■

⌠Please Wright. I just want-will you stop playing with that!■ ⌠Sorry.■ Phoenix quickly dropped the mistletoe onto the top of his desk.

⌠As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I want to help you with whatever it is that▓s bothering you. I know most people think I▓m some cold hearted ⌠Demon Prosecutor■, but I-I really care about you. You are my closest friend.■

Phoenix sat in silence for a minute. At least Edgeworth didn▓t hate him. And he trusted Phoenix. iI guess I▓ll just tell him. I think he would understand./i

⌠The holidays are coming up. And-this is stupid-but I▓ll be all alone. I don▓t have anyone to spend the holidays with.■

⌠You must be joking Wright,■ sighed Edgeworth. ⌠You have lots of people to spend the holidays with .Those two girls who practically worship you. Detective Gumshoe. Even your clients that you still keep in contact with, like that annoying Southern girl, or the Big Berry Circus performers.■

Edgeworth stood up and looked straight at Phoenix. ⌠Over the past few years you have made so many friends; people who look up to you and care about you. I don▓t understand how you can say you▓re going to be alone. If anything,i I/i should be the one complaining about being alone for the holidays.■

Phoenix blushed and looked embarrassed. ⌠Err, I know that Edgeworth. I guess what I meant to say was that I don▓t have anyone, you know, ispecial/i to spend the holidays with.■

⌠Ohh.■ Edgeworth sat back down. Phoenix wanted someone ispecial/i to spend the holidays with.

⌠Yeah. As I said, it▓s kind of stupid. That▓s why I didn▓t want to bother you. I love having all my friends and hanging out with them. But sometimes I▓m lonely, and I just wish I had someone who understood me and who loved me.■ Phoenix sighed. ⌠I▓m sorry Edgeworth, about my attitude in the courtroom. It just feels like I▓m never going to be with y-err, find someone.■

Edgeworth though about what Phoenix had just told him. He knew exactly how the defense lawyer felt. The holidays were an especially painful time for him.

⌠Thanks for listening Edgeworth. It▓s nice to know that you care about me.■ Phoenix stood up. ⌠I guess you▓re pretty busy with work, so you should probably go. I don▓t want to hold you up or anything.■

Edgeworth stared into Phoenix▓s blue eyes and knew he couldn▓t let this chance escape him. In one swift motion he stood up and grabbed Phoenix▓s shirt so that their faces were inches apart from across the desk.

⌠Wright,■ he whispered, his warm breath touching Phoenix▓s face, ⌠I do believe I owe you something.■

Before Phoenix could blink, Edgeworth▓s mouth was on his, and his hands tangled themselves in Phoenix▓s hair. Phoenix stood there wide-eyed. Was this happening for real? When he heard Edgeworth moan and felt him scratch that certain spot on the back of his head, Phoenix decided he just didn▓t care and began kissing Edgeworth back with as much passion as the prosecutor was contributing.

The both pulled away after a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth, searching for some sign about what the prosecutor was thinking. Silently, Edgeworth walked around the desk and stood in front of Phoenix. Gently, he caressed the younger man▓s face.

⌠Phoenix. May I be your special someone? I promise that I will spend all of the holidays with you. And all of the non-holidays as well. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I have for years. Please let me be yours.■

⌠Miles,■ said Phoenix, still in shock. ⌠Ohh of course you can. I-I love you too!■ He threw himself into the prosecutor▓s arms and gave him a tight hug. ⌠I▓ve waited so long for this,■ he muttered into Edgeworth▓s shoulder.

⌠I have too,■ replied Edgeworth as he stroked Phoenix▓s spikey hair. When Phoenix finally pulled away, Edgeworth smiled. ⌠Would you like to come back to my office, Phoenix? I think we have some things to discuss. And I would like to treat you to lunch.■

Phoenix▓s eyes lit up. ⌠Of course I would. Let▓s go, I▓m starving!■

Edgeworth turned and headed towards the door. Phoenix paused for a second before grabbing the mistletoe. No reason he couldn▓t have a little fun. He smiled as a plan began to form.

* * *

⌠Mystic Maya, what does Mr. Nick want to talk to us about?■

⌠I don▓t know Pearly. I also don▓t understand why he wants us to meet him in Edgeworth▓s office. What is he doing there anyway?■

⌠Maybe he and Mr. Edgeworth are working on a case together.■

⌠Somehow I doubt that. Let▓s see┘I think this is the right floor. Ohh, good. It looks like Edgeworth▓s office is at the end of the hall.■

Pearl stopped suddenly. ⌠Mystic Maya, what is that horrible noise?■ The older girl stopped to listen. ⌠It sounds like two people arguing down the hall. It sounds really bad too.■

Pearl grabbed Maya▓s hand and they started down the hallway. As that got closer to the end, the voices became clearer. Definitely a man and a woman. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound, almost like a whip.

⌠Foolish fool! I told you three times already to leave!■

⌠But babe, it▓s nothing personal. I was itold to come here.■

⌠I don▓t care if the devil himself told you to come here. I am very busy and have no time to deal with silly foolish boys.■

Maya and Pearl looked at each other.  
⌠Mystic Maya, is that Ms. Von Karma? She sounds really angry.■

⌠Yes is it Pearly, and it sounds like Larry too. I wonder what he▓s doing here.■

As the two girls drew closer, they saw that is was indeed Fanziska and Larry arguing. Larry was trying to dodge Franziska▓s unforgiving whip.

⌠Ahh, Maya. A little help here? This chick▓s got it out for me.■

⌠I told you, I am not a ▒chick▓, I am a prosecutor. And you iwill/i leave me alone. NOW!■

⌠What happened between you two? And Larry, why are you even at the prosecutor▓s offices?■ asked Maya while trying not to laugh at the terrified look on Larry▓s face.

⌠Look, it wasn▓t my idea. I got a call from Nick. He told me to come to this office, and he said once I got here I would know what to do. So I tried, but this chick set her whip on me!■

⌠Umm, Larry, what exactly was it you were trying to do?■ asked Maya, now brimming with curiosity.

⌠I was trying to kiss her, naturally,■ beamed Larry, oblivious to the furious prosecutor standing next to him.

⌠Why would you want to do that Larry? I know you▓re a ladies▓ man, but Ms. Von Karma?■

⌠Well, I had to. It▓s the rules after all.■ Larry pointed to the top of Franziska▓s door. There in the middle of the frame was mistletoe.

⌠Foolish fool and your foolish rules! Get out. I shall not be tarnished by your uncleanlyness.■

⌠Okay, okay, sheesh lady. I only came here because Nick told me to. I▓m leaving, I▓m leaving.■ Larry turned to Fanziska and flashed her a charming smile. ⌠So, how about dinner tonight?■

The sound of a whip and a slamming door gave him his answer.

⌠Mystic Maya, what was that all about?■

⌠I have no idea Pearly, but when can ask Nick when we find him. I wonder why he▓s in Edgeworth▓s office anyway.■

Pearl smiled. ⌠Well, at least we know that the mistletoe works.■

The End!!!!

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated =) 


End file.
